2010
2010 (MMX) was the 2010th year of the Anno Domini designation; the 10th year of the 3rd millenium and the 21st century; and the first year of the 2010th decade on Earth. Although other systems use different measures of time, this articles is to show when events happened on the modern LEGO Planet calender. Events January *The Power Miners, having fallen dangerously near the core in 2009 during a cavern collapse, are issued new vehicles and suits to mine in the high temperatures and pressures and to battle Lava Monsters. *The ATLANTIS Deep Sea Salvage Crew launches their search for the city of Atlantis in the Atlantic Ocean. *LEGO City constructs a new Fire Station and add new vehicles to its Fire Department. *Construction of the Imperial Flagship is completed and Governor Broadside launches an ocean-wide manhunt for Captain Brickbeard in the Atlantic Ocean and Phanta Sea. *A 7.7 magnitude earthquake devastates the capitol of Haiti, Port-au-Prince. The confirmed death toll is 230,000, making it one of the most deadliest earthquakes ever. The earthquake was believed to be caused by Rock and Lava Monsters underground. *Rench, Kranxx's third nega cousin, returns to Galaxy City after an unknown absence and joins the Black Hole Gang and commits numerous crimes through out the month. *The Raid VPR joins the Space Police Air Force. *Xenon Elite Researchers Regarding Destruction is believed to have changed it's original plan of venturing deep into the science of the Maelstrom to causing the extinction of the Minifig race and repopulating the world with dinosaurs. February *Rench continues his crime spree and a new mysterious criminal begins causing trouble in Galaxy City. *The first Mutant Dinos are created by the newly renamed Xenon Elite Researchers Regarding Dinosaurs. Dissatisfied with the results, Dr. Rex puts them into stasis. A few days later, the Maelstrom was added to the formula. *An 8.8 magnitude earthquake confimed to be caused by a mass gathering of Rock and Lava Monsters occurs in Chile, causing tsunamis and killing over 400 people. *The 2010 Winter Olympics are held in Vancouver, Chile. March *Rench is captured and imprisoned by Space Police and the mysterious criminal appears to resemble Squidman. *The initial Mutant Dinosaur army is completed by XERRD and the plans to attack the civilizations on Earth is set in stone by XERRD. *The Dragon Knights declare war against the Lion Kingdom for control of Castle Cove. April *A tunnel connecting the XERRD headquarters on Dinosaur Island to LEGO City is completed and the Dino Attack begins and devastates LEGOLAND and continues on throughout the world. Meanwhile, Mutant Dinos are appearing all over the world mysteriously by the work of teleportation. *An Iceland volcano, Eyjafjallajokull, erupts, distrupting air traffic over western Europe and northern LEGOLAND May *An asteroid-mounted ATM is stolen at Commerical Asteroid Zone Q-4 by a purple tow space-truck heading toward Squidman's Pitstop. However, Squidman was found tied up. Squidman and later eventually revealed that the mysterious criminal was Squidtron, a robot he had created to help him that betrayed him. *The D.I.N.O. Attack Team is formed by LEGOLAND President Barack Obricka and the Alpha Team. *The ATLANTIS Deep Sea Salvage Crew discovers the Portal to Atlantis. *The initial Dino Attack ends with the fall of the island districts around LEGOLAND. June *Earth's population is relocated to Antarctica until the Dino Attack Team can stop the Mutant Dinos *The Kotua Crisis and the Battles of LEGO City begin, marking the first official confrontation between the Dino Attack Team and the Mutant Dinos. *In order to liven up spirits in Antarctica, the LEGOLAND government organizes the World Races as entertainment for refuges of the Dino Attack. July *Brick Daddy is revealed to be the leader of the Black Hole Gang and causes crime in the Asteroid Colonies and the Moon Colony to escalate. August *Kotua returns to the Dino Attack Team, ending the Battles of LEGO City and the Kotua Crisis. *The H1N1 pandemic is declared over. September *The Battle Aboard the Villains Headquarters occurs and results in the deaths of the Future Villains. *XERRD's HQ is discovered by the Dino Attack Team and the true enemy of the Dino Attack is revealed: Dr. Rex. *Craniac and Jawson free five Black Hole Gang members from a high security Space Police prison on the Moon Colony. October *The First Battle of Dinosaur Island is ended as the Dino Attack Team escapes Dinosaur Island. *The Battle of Vikings Isle occurs and Dr. Wolf was taken captive by the Alpha Team. *The Battle at the Dino Attack Headquarters occurs and is a Dino Attack victory. *The second major battle of the Dino Attack, the Battle of the Goo Caverns, occurs with mixed results. Part of the Goo Caverns was secured, but the Dino Attack suffered major casualites and most the Goo Caverns were destroyed. *The Battle of LEGO Island occurs and results in a Dino Attack victory, but the team is betrayed by Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids. *The Maelstrom launches several devastating attacks in the Nimbus Galaxy against the Nexus Force. November *The Battles of Adventurers' Island begins and results in a Dino Attack victory and the defeat of the Maelstrom on Earth. *The Final Battle (Second Battle of Dinosaur Island) may have begun during this month. *Starbase 3001 is opened in the Nexus Galaxy to continue the fight against the Maelstrom in Deep Freeze, Moonbase, and Portabello. *A high speed chase between Space Police and Kranxx results in over 350 million studs in damage in Galaxy City with Kranxx escaping. *The X-treme Daredevils are declared the winners of World Races over the Backyard Blasters. *Space Police satellites detect a large force of non-humans entering the Milky Way Galaxy, apparently on a course for Earth. December *The Final Battle also could've begun here. It ended the Dino Attack with XERRD's defeat. *The comet Frostburgh makes its annual approach Nimbus Station and melts enough to allow minifigs to travel to it for a few months. *Universe-wide celebrations are held in the defeat of XERRD and the continuity of the LEGO Planet.